1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a data storage device, and more particularly to an apparatus for positioning a data storage device, such as a tape cartridge, to engage or disengage a drive module.
2. Background Art
A mechanism for loading and unloading cassettes or discs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,396.